


Coming Home

by LadyBlackwings



Series: 10 years too late? [4]
Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Couple, Drama, Embrace, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Recovery, Romance, friends - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Iron Maiden is finally up and about ready to go home to recover! She just needs a lift and Tsukauchi has the perfect candidate for the job.





	Coming Home

The week seemingly crawled by since Grizel woke up. Her condition was improving steadily till finally she was declared stable enough to recovery away from the hospital; as long as she swore to follow instructions and attends follow appointments. Her nature was labeled a ‘handful’ and no one really argued it, especially her. Naomasa Tsukauchi came back to the hospital as a special favor to Grizel. She needed a special transport to carry her extra weight caused by her quirk home and she did not want wait a moment longer.

 

“Thanks again for helping me get home, Tsukauchi,” Grizel says as she finishes putting on the loose fitting clothes. None of this was her style but she still needed loose clothes because her arms and legs were still bandaged. The surgery left a large incision on her side along with some occasional spots on the rest of her body.

 

Tsukauchi parks a wheelchair next to Grizel. “You’re welcome, again. It was nice to be called for an easy favor by a hero,” Tsukauchi teases with a glance toward Grizel. The pair burst into laughter. They know Tsukauchi did everything he could to help All Might, which at times could be a great amount of work. Grizel motions to the wheelchair and is about to ask a question. “I can’t help with all that hair and they suggest keeping things off your shoulders and arms for a while. This seemed a bit easier than dragging it behind you,” Tsukauchi explains.

 

Grizel smirks as her hair seemingly moved on its own into the seat. Almost twelve feet of metal hair fills up the chair which barely held up under the weight, even with her making sure not to drop it all at once. She takes the handle bars, “You are so thoughtful.” The pair smirks as they went to the counter, the place of much hospital paperwork. Grizel finally finishes signing her paperwork despite noticing Tsukauchi checks his watch a multiple times. The nurse leaves to get Grizel’s medication so she turns around to talk with Tsukauchi.

 

A loud resounding laugh roars down the hallway. Grizel feels it all the way into her bones. “I am here!” All Might, still in his hero costume, declares. Any patient who can walk was at their doorway. All the nurses and other staff members come to the side. Everyone is beyond known excitement levels to see All Might, who waves hello to each of them as he makes his way down the hall.

 

“Hi here,” Grizel mutters under her breath automatically at All Might’s declaration. Her hand quickly covers her mouth as she feels a slight heat on her face. “That is why you were checking your watch isn’t it?” Grizel wonders with a glare at Tsukauchi.

 

“You only requested a lift home. And I had a volunteer,” Tsukauchi almost brags about his surprise scheme.

 

“That volunteer was I,” All Might interjects as he finally makes it to the station and takes a spot completing the triangle with the other two. His large heroic smile and fist on his belt completed his pose as though he just ended a runway walk. Grizel turns towards All Might. His eyes scan over Grizel. She never wore anything like this before. Her bandages are still showing on her face, legs, and arms. The wheelchair with her hair was now at her back. His smile fades slightly as he observes her new situation. Though, it returns a little when he notices the pink tone on her cheeks. He opens his hand, offering it to Grizel, “I am glad you are improving but may I have the privilege of seeing my fellow hero home?” Part of him wants to use a different term, a much more endearing term, and even his tone ends softer than he anticipates. This was the first time he would able to speak with her in person, not a fight, and be close to her without the need of a common enemy. Though, he swallows hard as he felt a slight lump in his throat. As much as he wants to hold her, she has the option of refusing him.

 

Grizel’s eyes are a lot more dilated at the moment. The entire event is a surprise. She turns toward Tsukauchi, “Will you bring the medication to?” Tsukaushi nods before she even finishes her question. She turns back to All Might; a light chuckle and a soft smile gave All Might a surprise. Her fingers slide across his palm before her hand came to rest on his. “That is very kind of you. I would appreciate the escort,” Grizel says little smile.

 

Something in All Might’s chest jump as he seem to stand up straighter. He wraps his hand around her hand; it was so soft to him and feels a little warmer than the last time. His thumb rubs her hand as he debates that it is still cooler than her hand usually feels in his. When his eyes glance up to meet Grizel’s again it causes his smile to grow, a loud cheerful laughter erupts again. “Wonderful!” All Might boast. He leans down enough to guide Grizel’s hand around his neck. His hand slides down her arm onto her back as his head turns slightly. “Your hair,” All Might practically whispers. Grizel’s metal hair moves on its own to wrap around All Might’s arm and shoulders like a shawl. Both her hands weave their fingers together to complete the circle around All Might’s neck. The instant he feels her head touch his shoulder his other hand sweeps her off her feet. He stands back up showing off his large smile, and what some might say his prize the way he is trying to display her, as Grizel almost nuzzles her face out of view. “Let’s go!” All Might declares as he begins striding down the hallway. Every available phone is out taking pictures, a few people make ‘aww’ sounds, and some even clap for whatever reason.

 

All Might makes it outside in much less time than it took him to get down the hallway the first time. There are a few people looking around because they thought they saw All Might go inside. When he walks outside he makes sure to clear the overhang before declaring that he is taking off. While this is normal a cue to everyone around him, this time it was also meant for his passenger. Grizel pulls herself tighter, positions herself not to hurt her neck, and wraps her hair tight to decrease its drag. The instant she snaps everything into place All Might takes off. Nothing is going to stop him today.

 

            Grizel closes her eyes for take off. It has been a long time since All Might carries her like this. At least that she is able to remember. His shoulder is so large it encapsulated her entire back, the muscles down his arm rubbed against her, his forearm wrapped around her almost to cover her like a blanket allowing his hand to cradle her. His other hand wraps her knees. It is always a safe trip; part of her really enjoys the times he does this. She could never jump this high or for so long. The view from this height is incredible. Her head came up slightly as she opens her eyes to look around.

 

This time feels a little different. All Might’s grip is tighter than Grizel recalls and got tighter with each movement she makes. His breathes are getting deeper the longer they move. She feels All Might’s finger twitch. Grizel glances at him, all she could see was his ear. His face is straight ahead; he did not turn to face her. He seems extra sensitive to her movements. He is not laughing or talking with her this time.

 

            All Might finally stops on a rooftop most of the way to Grizel apartment. He did not move; it was like he was frozen in thought. Grizel untangles her hands from each other, moves from around his neck enough to rest on hand on his chest. “All Might?” Grizel softly asks.

 

“I know we still have a lot to talk about but there is something I want to know,” All Might began. His fingers twitched on Grizel as the tension went down his arms. “Do you remember anything of the time you were controlled?” All Might asks as his head turns slowly. His hero smile is almost gone.  The concern from his voice is clear in his tone and doubled in his eyes. Grizel saw his throat move as he swallows.

 

Grizel’s arm slides off All Might, “Does it matter?” Her hair begins unraveling from around All Might.

 

“The answers matters. A lot has happened over the last few years and especially this past month, Grizel,” All Might’s serious tone comes out as he finally voices something that is brewing inside him. Grizel wiggles in his arms. His hands naturally tighten around her for a moment. She rotates in his arms which causes his instinct to put her down before she falls to override his desire to keep her close.

 

Grizel pushes away from All Might. Her breathing gets faster, her hair begins wrapping around her, her hands grab her shoulders, all happening as she turns away from All Might. “It doesn’t matter!” Grizel shouts.

 

All Might watches Grizel’s movements. Even as the metal hair wraps around her he could see her beginning to tremble. He takes a step closer. “It’s important to me,” All Might starts. He tries to use a softer tone than what happened a moment ago. The last thing he wants is to scare her. “Because I thought that was the last time I would see you again, to hold you, kiss,” All Might begins confidentially but had slow down at the end.

 

“Kiss?” Grizel repeats. She turns back to All Might. His seriousness is unwavering. “We.. In public?” Grizel almost mutters as she points back and forth. All Might nods. Grizel’s face immediately erupts in red and dives into her hands. The pair had kissed before but made sure it was never in public. All Might’s shoulders drop. Her knees come together. It is a moment of silence between the pair before a small hiccup catches All Might’s attention. “I don’t remember much. Most of the time it felt like being in a dark void; there was nothing around me. I couldn’t hear or see anything. In some ways it felt like being in black water. When I tried to move there was no where to go, no clue where to go and every inch of movement took so much out of me. The air being pulled out of me, my muscles torn, my skin was burning or being ripped away, even when I still wanted to move it felt as though I would shatter. I began coughing up blood too. It was so cold,” Grizel begins saying. All Might’s hand twitches. He wants to reach for her but thought his touch might shatter her right now. “Than as things seem to be getting worse, that I had barely any strength to move, I saw something. A warm light felt like a speck in the distance but I reached for it. It was only a touch at first, but when it grew inside that void I dove for it. I felt it wrap around me, when I opened my mouth it was inside me, and well I guess it washed over me because next I knew the void was gone and I was awake; on top of you,” Grizel finishes explaining with a slight blush and her fingers on her lips.

 

All Might recalls that during the fight Grizel pulled back once but when she responded to contact, he pushed forward with the concept. When she kissed him back so roughly that day it stayed with All Might. Now listening to her describe the sensation from her end causes his face to turn red too. His hand was covering his mouth too as he recalled it. After it replays in his mind he looks at Grizel. She is trembling again. Her head was down as her mind is probably still going through memories of what happened. All Might takes a step forward, he lifts his hands, and releases a small hum. The noise slightly catches her attention. “Please let me in,” All Might says in a softer tone than he was using earlier. Grizel’s hands slip back down slightly which causes her hair to loosen. His hand cups her face as he gently turns her towards him. He brushes a few strands that are trying to hide her face with his other hand. His fingers wipe her tears away. Afterward, his hand slides down onto her shoulder.

 

All Might closes the remaining distance. “I pushed you away. I thought you would be fine, probably better if I wasn’t around. But than you were getting twisted; right in front of me. It felt like you were being destroyed. Everything warm and wonderful about you was being chipped away. Than the moment I got you back, I lost you again.” All Might says. ‘Everything I wanted to keep to safe slipped through my fingers,’ All Might thinks as his arms wrap around her. His hands grips tightly onto Grizel. ‘Every precious memory we shared,’ All Might begins to think as his head collapses on to her shoulder.

 

Grizel’s hair unwraps completely draping over All Might’s arms. Her hands drift up his chest, following his collar bone along to the next muscles making the mounds around his neck. Her fingers began playing with the end of his hair as her head turned towards his ear. “Toshi,” is whispered so gently and close to his ear that her breath warmed him straight through. His body responds without hesitation. His arms tighten, his nose dives deeper, and she could have sworn she feel his chest swell because his heartbeat is pounding against her. She releases a chuckle as her body arches into the space created by All Might bending over. “All Might,” she almost giggles as she kisses his earlobe. He releases her enough for her to slide down in front of him. Even though he was so much taller than her this is their usual eye level. Her hands cup his jaw as she guides him down enough for her nose to touch the edge of chin. “Hey, its all right now. You know why?” she says in a soft tone. Her thumb begins massaging his jawline. Her voice and touch ease All Might into a lull. He just softly moans an acknowledgement. “Because I am here,” she says in a playful tone.

 

All Might’s eyes shoot open. He lasts all of a second before his body began vibrating. He tries to cover his mouth but it fails as he hunches over laughing. He only manages to keep one hand on Grizel’s waist as his resounding laughter filling the air. “I can’t believe you said that,” All Might manages to finally piece together a sentence.

 

“It got a smile out of you,” Grizel says as she rubbed his back.

 

All Might looks up at her. She did it; she is back. She still looks tired but the stress-busting warmth he missed is back. Even in his depression she manages to give him a glimpse of joy. When the tension of their work began wearing on him it felt like she always knew when and how to laugh, how to encourage his smile, or break even the harshest train of thought. That ability was back, that feeling in his chest is back, and he did not want to let go.

 

All Might’s hand that managed to stay on Grizel waist slides down her so his entire arm cradled her body. His free hand came up to her cheek and began brushing her cheek for a moment. He begins to stand back up. His hand slide into her hair, the tips were more sensitive than people realized as each hair causes sent a sensation through her. Her eyes are already half closed as she leans into his hand. Her feet still touched the ground but barely had any weight on them as she naturally archs to balance his movements. Strands of her hair are beginning to wrap around All Might’s shoulders. Her arm rests on his as All Might stays arched over but still guides her closer to him. His forehead brushes against her for a moment, his breath washes down her skin as he traces down her face with his nose, and his hand move to fully support her neck. He releases a sound, he was about to say something, but Grizel tilts her head before he had a chance. Her soft lips brush against his lips as quickly as a raindrop runs down a leaf. That tasting spurs All Might on. As her lips begin to slip away his he pushes forward, catching her top lip between his. His lips move enough to lightly nibble on her top lip. His hand begins massaging her head as his mouth releases her lip. His mouth slides down to wrap around her lips entirely. His lips continue to pulse revealing the heat swelling up from inside. As one of her hands began massaging his arm the other rub down his body till it found his belt. Her hand pushes her up while the hair wraps around All Might’s shoulders pulling her closer allowing her to reciprocate the warm pressure she was feeling.   

 

All Might finally releases Grizel’s lips as the pair almost gasps. “Welcome Home,” All Might almost hums in a low tone as he greets her with a smile. His thumb begins rubbing her cheek.

 

Grizel leans into All Might’s hand. She blinks as she registers what he said. “Home?” Grizel replies with a smirk. All Might cheeks began turning red when she repeats what he said. He stood up straight as his hand tries to cover his mouth. Grizel chuckles softly as she adore when he did that. She eases her weight onto his chest from his arm. One arm drapes around his large form to stroke his back while her other hand rests on his chest. She closes her eyes and smiles as she listens to his heartbeat. She heard him give a soft relieved chuckle as his arms wraps around her. Grizel smiles as she felt it; the warmth and positivity of the All Might hug is back.

 

“We should get you home,” All Might finally says breaking the silence, even if his hand is still stroking Grizel’s back.

 

Grizel snickers as she rubs her face against his hero outfit. “If you say so, hero,” Grizel is tempted to tease All Might a little more but she knew the limit of the moment. He did not hesitate to sweep her up in his arms again and begin jumping.

 

It was only a few more minutes before they reach her apartment. Tsukauchi’s car is in the parking lot already. Grizel points All Might to the right door. When he walked up to it her hair reached for the knob automatically. As the door opens All Might naturally turned sideways to walk in while still carrying Grizel. After the two of them cross the threshold they are greeted by flower petal. “Hooray the couple finally crossed the threshold,” Tsukauchi cheers.

 

Grizel snorts as she covers her face. “Tsukauchi,” slips out of All Might’s mouth as his has a little pink on his cheeks.

 

Tsuckauchi smiles. “You two were taking so long I figured something must have happened. I’m glad it looks like a good thing,” Tsuckauchi says. Grizel and All Might have warm smiles on their faces. “Even with a pit stop I still beat you two here,” Tsuckauchi teases. “I have your medication set up in your kitchen along with the instructions. Please feel free to call me if you need anything else,” Tsuckauchi tells Grizel who is being held almost at his eye level now because All Might still did not put her down.

 

“I will,” Grizel acknowledges.

 

“How about I put you to bed,” All Might begins. “And than you show me the medication?” All Might suggests to Tsuckauchi.

 

“You’re going to be around for a while?” Tsuckauchi wonders. All Might nods yes as his fingers move on Grizel. Tsuckauchi smirks at the pair. “All right. Go put her down and I’ll go over things with you,” Tsuckauchi acknowledges pointing down the only hallway in the apartment.

 

All Might walks down the hallway to the room at the end. Grizel opens the door again. When the pair moves in Grizel thought she might have to explain the extra large bed was built for her weight or how things were spread out for her hair but instead both of them are distracted by the rose petals on the floor and a bouquet on the bed. “This isn’t what I thought when he suggested flowers,” All Might mutters.

 

“I think your friend had his own scheme outside our requests,” Grizel says. All Might agrees. Grizel’s hair moves the flowers and petals off the bed as All Might makes his way around the room. The hair lifts the blanket and sheet; All Might slides her into the opening making sure to gently ease her onto the bed that could support the six ton weight. Grizel immediately curls into the layers of warm fuzzy fabric and rubs the blanket against her face. “Awww, fuzzy bed how I’ve missed you,” Grizel says in a relieved sigh as her eyes closed for a minute.

 

All Might chuckles at her happy reaction. He watches her hair move onto a post at the top of the bed. He places his hand on cheek again. “I’ll be back after I talk with Tsuckauchi. Please go to sleep if you feel tired,” All Might suggests. Grizel just nods as she leans on his hand. He took the bouquet to find something for a vase before he leaving the room.   

 

All Might came back into the main room. Tsuckauchi is waiting by leaning on the couch with a grin on his face. “It has been a while since I’ve seen either of you smile like that,” Tsuckauchi states. All Might grins. “You can change back now,” Tsuckauchi reminds All Might.

 

All Might’s face twists at the idea. His fingers play with the flowers in his hand for a moment. They seem almost as small as she did in his arms a few moments ago. Finally he releases his hero form and transforms back into his normal state. A heavy hearted sigh comes out as he looks at the flowers that now seem large in his hand. Tsuckauchi got a vase out of the kitchen cabinets. He hands it to Toshinori. “Hey, it is ok. She already knows what you look like,” Tsuckauchi tries to reassure Toshinori.

 

“Yeah,” Toshinori acknowledges. He walks into the kitchen; where he put water and the flowers into the vase. He looks at the flowers for a minute. “All right what about this medication?” Toshinori shifts his focus. Tsuckauchi shows him the row of bottles and pages of instructions the doctors gave immediately causing Toshinori to complain at the enormous amount of paperwork and the large number of pills they gave her. He makes sure to mark the follow up appointments and little marks for what she needs to take versus can take if something comes up. Tsuckauchi says that there were some clothes and items for Toshinori on the couch. Toshinori also explains that he would cover any hero work she would be needed for in the meantime.

 

“Sounds like a plan. Guess I know where you’ll be for a while this way,” Tsuckauchi teases as he got ready to leave. Toshinori almost makes a pout face. “Be careful not to do anything too strenuous together for a little while,” Tsuckauchi begins again. “Have a good night,” Tsuckauchi finishes before leaving. 

 

Toshinori snorts at the comment before going to the couch. There was a box with a hand drawn rabbit icon and the word Toshi written on one flap. “Did she?” Toshinori mutters to himself. When he opens the box he finds clothes in the size he wore, extra large blankets, and a bag of bathroom commodities. He smiles. Grizel kept something for him in her apartment even after they separated.

 

Toshinori comes back to the bedroom in casual clothes that were in the box and with the flowers. He puts the vase near the bed. He tries not to disturb Grizel since she did not react to him coming into the room. Toshinori tries climbing on top of the blanket to just lie on the oversized bed. He rolls over to look at her. After a few moments she opens her eyes. She smiles as her hand comes out from under the sheet. Her hand strokes Toshinori’s face. She cups it for a short time and again guides him down to her. This time she gives him a soft, gentle, enduring kiss on the lips. Her hand goes back to her pillow. She smiles, “Welcome home.”

 

Toshinori feels something swell up so much in his chest that it might have gotten caught in his throat. He watches her fall asleep. He places his hand on top of her hand as he rests his head on the second pillow. “Thank you.”

 


End file.
